


The Flower Crown

by PoisnousPixie



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, First Crush, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisnousPixie/pseuds/PoisnousPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amidst ancient tomes and age worn scrolls, sat a flower crown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flower Crown

It was the soft pattering of little feet and fading giggling that alerted Clef that there had been someone in his office as he returned from the small library. He glanced toward the door, sensing the presence of the three little girls hiding in the hall, likely waiting to have to dart away, before letting his eyes sweep over his office. Everything looked to be in place, until he got to his desk.  
  
Amidst ancient tomes and age worn scrolls, sat a flower crown. It was a bit clumsily made, looked like it just might fall apart if jostled.  
  
It was too clumsily made for Hikaru to have done it. For such a hyper little thing, she certainly had a skill for flower crowns. And Fuu would have likely given one to young Prince Ferio, if she’d made one herself. Which left one little Knight-to-be to have made this particular crown. Not that he’d needed that information, just the color of the flower blossoms (a pretty blue flower, that only grew in Princess Emeraude’s personal garden) was enough of a hint to him that Umi was the culprit.  
  
Lifting the crown gently, Clef cast a quick, simple spell, just a wordless burst of intention, to strengthen the crown so it wouldn’t break by accident. He let the soft blue petals brush against his fingers, and contemplated the purpose of it being left here.  
  
A soft gasp, surprised and rather familiar, drew his attention to the door. He had just a second to catch sight of big blue eyes before the door slammed shut. His senses told him all three were still there, huddled by the door, waiting still.  
  
With an amused smile, Clef waved his staff, and the door swung inwards. There was a flash of blonde curls and a pink braid, shrieked giggles as Hikaru took off down the hall. She pulled Fuu with her, he imagined, feeling their aura get weaker as they made a quick escape, the sound of their laughter and feet pounding against marble floors echoing and fading.  
  
Umi, however, little seven year old Umi, stayed where she was. Her back pressed against the wall, still as could be. A few short moments passed before her patience ran out, and she finally shifted, a small movement, closer to the edge of the door. He could see her pretty pale blue skirt starting to show, and waited until she peeked around the corner.  
  
Her face was red, her expression worried. Her teeth tore at her lower lip, and he could read the worry in her face.  
  
There were rules, about coming into his office without invitation.  
  
Mostly to keep the girls from stumbling onto something that might accidentally harm them, or from breaking the more fragile magical artifacts he kept about.  
  
Nothing looked broken, though, in fact, everything was untouched. Except for the flower crown he now held in his hands.  
  
"Umi?"  
  
She flinched, and he felt a little bad.  
  
"Did you make this?" He held it so she could see when she looked up, pushing her hair out of her face.  
  
"I did." Her voice was strong, certain, and held a hint of determination, even though her eyes didn’t meet his.  
  
"Why did you leave it here?" His own was curious, there was no threat of punishment, or annoyance.  
  
Umi fidgeted a little, tiny fingers plucking at her sleeve, as she took a deep breathe, and steeled herself before looking up at him, “I made it for you.”  
  
"For me?"  
  
A shy, nervous nod that felt almost out of character for the usually far too outspoken girl was the only response he got.  
  
Clef’s smile stayed in place, and he moved closer, to stand before her, “Wouldn’t you rather give this to someone else?”  
  
Her head shook, a quick negative movement, that made her blue hair flare out around her.  
  
"No?" Clef knew that Umi was a popular little girl, she got along with a lot of the children who came to the palace to have lessons with Clef, much like Fuu and Hikaru did. "What about Ascot? You get along well with him."  
  
The face Umi made then, was what Clef had heard Presea called the ‘ew boys are gross’ face. It was all scrunched up, and her tongue stuck out. But it only lasted a second, before Umi lifted her head, and straightened her back. Her head tilted, and she locked her blue eyes on him, “I wanted to give it to you.”  
  
She waited a second, then nodded, finding the words she wanted, and saying them with a firmness that a seven year old really shouldn’t have, “I made it for you. So you have to take it. It would be really rude not to.”  
  
It was very hard not to chuckle or laugh, or show the amusement he felt. But he did his best, feeling like it would ruin her resolve. So, instead, he kept that soft smile (even though his lips twitched a little), and nodded, “It would be rude.”  
  
She seemed pleased with his agreement, so he added on, “And a sorcerer is nothing, if not polite.”  
  
"Yes." She told him, as if, for those few seconds, she was the teacher and he the student.  
  
"Of course." He did chuckle then, and for a just a moment, a frown crossed her face. It was gone quickly, as he reached out to rest a hand on her head, "Thank you, Umi, for this lovely gift."  
  
Her cheeks burned red again, and her eyes dropped down to the floor, her hands going back to fiddling with her sleeve and skirt.  
  
It was rare to see Umi so quiet, so embarrassed. She may not have been as loud or oblivious as Hikaru could be, but this was still an oddity.  
  
There were many things that Clef could say here, though he wasn’t sure any of them would come out correctly. He didn’t want to accidentally shun her, or her affections, knowing they would likely pass as time went one. Childrens interests were often fleeting.  
  
Luckily, he was saved the trouble, by Hikaru, who came half way down the hall. The feel of her magic as bright and warm as the flames she would one day command.  
  
Clef expected her to shout, but instead, all he heard were whispers. Loud whispers. But it was an obvious attempt to only be heard by Umi. It didn’t quite work that way.  
  
"Umi- Umi, you’re mom’s here!"  
  
The glare Umi sent towards her friend would have been formidable on the face of someone a little older. Clef did not look forward to that when she grew up.  
  
He was quick to catch her attention, “Well, you should go, Umi, don’t keep her waiting.”  
  
Her eyes flickered back to her, and the glare slide away like water. The blush sprang back up, and she nodded again, “Right, I will… Goodbye, Master Clef.”  
  
"Goodbye, Umi." Clef smiled, and waited for her to start down the hall towards Hikaru, before he peaked around the corner to glance at both girls, "Goodbye, Hikaru."  
  
"Goodbye, Master Clef!" Hikaru  said back, waving as Umi ducked her head bashfully, and kept going.  
  
Clef waited until the girls were out of sight, before he went back into his office and closed the door. He crossed the space between his door and desk, setting the flower crown on top of a particularly old book of spells, and took a seat his desk.  
  
He stared at it for a long time, wondering how long Umi’s crush would last on him. Umi was the stubborn sort, after all, maybe it would last longer. He hoped not, he’d hate for it to be a lingering infatuation.  
  
Even so, her efforts were adorable.  
  
Smiling again, he waved his staff, casting a spell with that small movement and a soft, whispered word. The spell would let the flower crown keep, the petals wouldn’t wilt, or brown. He picked it up again, setting it up on a shelf, where it would sit safe until he needed the space would have need to move it. A shelf just low enough that Umi would be able to see the bright blue against otherwise neutral colors, so she would know it was there, that he’d not thrown it, and her feelings, away.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Magic Knight Rayearth Shipping Week Challenge, which you can see the details for [here](http://fuckyeahrayearth.tumblr.com/post/92246997951/for-one-established-week-youre-encouraged-to).
> 
> I might expand on this AU at some point... I like it.


End file.
